The present invention relates to a security strip with optical and magnetic information and with conductive properties, insertable in documents in general.
It is known that documents which represent a value, such as bank notes, paper currency and the like, currently use security strips inserted in the paper or sheet-like element that forms the document.
It is already known to insert two kinds of strip in high-value documents, particularly a negative-microprinted strip and a strip with a magnetic code, and to insert a single strip having conductive properties in lower-value documents.
The microprinted strip allows the public or in any case the user to read the texts against the light, thus allowing a first possibility to quickly check the authenticity of the document, while the second magnetically coded strip allows to perform validation or reading by means of devices which are capable of detecting the code and of interpreting it, in the case of the magnetic strip, and of detecting its presence, in the case of the conductive strip.
Accordingly, currently it is necessary to use at least two security strips formed by separate elements which are individually inserted in the document and are not mutually connected.
The above-described solution therefore entails the drawback that it requires relatively complicated operations since it is necessary to insert two separate strips in the document.